deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man X vs Cyborg
See my previous fight. Mega Man X vs Cyborg is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 3rd episode of TOGYSITPL's 4th season. Description Robot vs Cyborg. Who wins this battle of mechanics? Interlude Wiz: There is a big difference between cyborg and robot. Boomstick: One, a cyborg is human/robot and a robot is all machine stuff. And two, you can tell by their level bad assery. ''' Wiz: Mega Man X, the far advanced super fighting robot. '''Boomstick: And Cyborg, the machine man from DC comics. His Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mega Man X (Cue: Mega Man 2 - Wily Stage 1 (Symphony) Wiz: Designed to be the successor of the original Mega Man, X is said to be Dr. Lights GREATEST creation. Boomstick: And boy were they right. Wiz: X's creation was done sometime after the creation of the first Mega Man. Boomstick: Unlike most robots of his time, X was created with a unique system akin to that of a conscience, that allowed him to think, feel and act completely on his own, and highly advanced mechanics. Wiz: Unfortunately, while ready, Dr. Light did not feel like the rest of the world was ready. Though X was now akin to that of a living, now with his own free will, but with a physique that of a strong and powerful machine, Light feared he could grow instead to be a potential threat to the world. Boomstick: In addition to X's immaturity and lack of experience, Dr. Light was dying with no successor to continue his work. Wiz: Dr. Light became worried of how people would see and treat X in the future, as X was going to face a dangerous and difficult future. To test the reliability of his learning and morality, Light prepared a stasis capsule that would perform system tests on X's circuits and AI to prove his maturity, that would take approximately 30 years to complete. Boomstick: So he sealed him up in a capsule for a couple of centuries, did some tests on him mainly so he could make the correct choices, blah blah blah blah blah blah. Wiz: After the death of Dr. Light, X was eventually discovered and found by a doctor called Dr. Kain. Boomstick: Kain created an army of robots called Reploids based specifically on X's own design and technology. Joining this team, he eventually joined a group of ass kicking, human killin' robots called the Maverick Hunters. ' Wiz: Eventually reaching S-Class hunter, X traveled to destroy rouge robots. (Cue: Rules of Nature) Wiz: X's armor is composed of Titanium-X, another stupid alloy stronger and lighter than titanium. It also gives him great reflexes and reduces 93% of the damage. '''Boomstick: X carries two arm cannons called the X-Busters. By absorbing energy from the sun, X can charge it up for a devastating blast. ' Wiz: And like Mega Man, he carries around the Variable Weapon System. With it, he can obtain any weapon he likes or needs, including those after defeating other robots or Reploids. 'Boomstick: X can use a blazing shoryuken called Rising Fire, shoot homing drills with Tornado fang, make a hell'uva storm with the Storm Tornado, and if he needs another defense layer, he can always use Frost Tower, an ability that coats him in ice faster than Antarctica gives you hypothermia. ' Wiz: The Twin Slasher fires two blades blasting at his opponents. The Triad Thunder makes three lightning robot minions. Spin Wheel allows him to make an energy based saw blade, and the Double Cyclone (Gets interrupted by Boomstick.) '''Boomstick: Stupid names. Wiz: The Double Cyclone lets X fire two wind rockets at his foes. Dark Hold stops time and X's surroundings. Gravity Well releases a floating ball in front of him that creates a high-gravity zone. Surrounding enemies are crushed by the gravitational force of the ball. When charged, X releases a Gravity Well upward, only this time with a black hole generated. Once in the sky, it lifts enemies up towards it. Boomstick: Ray Splasher, when uncharged, fires a quick volley of seven energy bullets in a spread formation. When charged, X shoots a glass container upwards which randomly fires twenty-two Ray Splasher bullets in various directions before the glass container self-destructs. Acid Burst fires a glob of acid that splashes on contact. Lightning Web fires an electrically-charged spider net that stuns enemies, and can be used for wall jumping. Wiz: X can fire an actual hadoken. Nova Strike surrounds X's body with immense energy, then performs an invincible flying tackle that destroys enemies effortlessly. Fire Wave releases a constant stream of flames. Magnet Mine releases a mine that travels horizontally at a constant rate, and can be controlled vertically. It will detonate immediately on contact with an enemy, or after a short time upon contact with a wall, and the Crystal Hunter fires a drop of liquid which crystallizes enemies on contact. The enemy can also be destroyed by jumping on him. Boomstick: Plus, he's also got more than just the X-Buster. The Guard Buster increases X's defense and has decent power. The Scope Buster lands a lot of critical hits. The Limit Buster has a rare chance of a K.O. The Fire, Ice, and Thunder Busters do, well, exactly what you think they do. The Gatling Buster fires eight-shots rapidly, though it has a 70% of hitting. ''' Wiz: The The Aero Buster has a higher chance of striking Air units. The Brave Buster increases its striking power after X takes damage himself, and the Turbo Buster puts a large amount of energy into a shot, and deals more damage if X's WE is high. The Full Auto Balancer allows X to balance on any surface. He also has the Dash Boots, which increase his speed tremendously. '''Boomstick: There are more weapons, but we're gonna run out of breath just talking about them. Click here to learn more. Anyway, X has numerous armors. Wiz: The Light Armor upgrades his durability, which allows him to take 50% of the damage. He's also got the Zero Buster and Spiral Crush Buster. The Giga Armor gives him access to the shouryuken, as well as upgrading all of his body parts. The Hyper Armor gives him chips on all of his body parts, as well as gives him the beam saber. The Blade Armor allows CQC with swords, and the Shadow Armor is used for stealth. Boomstick: And finally, there is the beautiful the Ultimate Armor. Wiz: With the Ultimate Armor, X's attack power increases by 50%, and his shots turn into plasma beams. Boomstick: He also has unlimited ammo on his weapons. He's gotta be invincible. ''' (Cue: Soul Calibur ll - Eternal Struggle (Theme of Cervantes) Wiz: Through his centuries of experience, X has made some impressive feats. '''Boomstick: He can punch through a robots armor, is fast enough to dodge bullets, and shrugged off tanks an missiles, multiple times! I MEAN LOOK AT THIS SHIT! Wiz: He is also quite the tactician. He can find enemy weaknesses and is capable of fighting any robot. Boomstick: Well shit! You don't want to mess with this ass kicking, robot punching, super fighting robot. Mega Man X: I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. Cyborg Fight Outcome Next Time PROTERO X VS ASTRO BOY Advantages and Disadvantages MEGA MAN X ''' '''CYBORG Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music